Escape
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Prequel to His Death Anniversary. His last thought before his vision went black was 'I'm sorry Al. I let you down' Rated K  to T for... gore? Sort of...


_**Here's the prequel to His Death Anniversary**_

_**I hope you like it**_

_**Poor Ed. This is why he ran away from me ^^**_

_**P.S. If you play Time of Dying by Three Days Grace, it fits. Oh, and there's no dialoge...**_

* * *

I tore through the woods as fast as I could. The branches tore at my exposed skin and snagged my clothes. I heard crashing behind me, confirming that someone was chasing me. I had strayed from the original path in the woods long ago, and now I was completely lost. So much for trying to elude my captor. I thought I would've escaped the woods by now. I couldn't be that far off. A shadowy figure stepped in front of me. I skidded to a halt and desperately looked around for an escape. The figure loomed over me. I backed away, only to trip on my own feet. I quickly got back on my feet and fled back into the depths of the woods. There didn't seem to be an end to the trees. Am I going to right direction? Are they following me? I couldn't remember how I had gotten into this situation, I just knew that I had to get away. The trees were getting thinner. That's a good sign, right? I ran the last few yards and broke through the trees. Train Tracks. With woods on the other side. I groaned. That's when I heard a twig snap behind me. I froze. I heard a dark laugh as my captor emerged from the trees. I slowly turned to face him. He had a demonic smile across his face that made me want to scream. He took a step towards me, and I took a step back, getting ready to clap in case I had to use my alchemy. He crouched low, that damn smile still on his face. Before I knew it, he grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. I let out a strangled cry, which only gave him more satisfaction. He laughed right into my face and squeezed my neck harder. I clawed at his arm. That's when I remembered my alchemy. I clapped my hands together and transmuted my automail. My vision was starting to blur. I swung my arm wildly , hoping to hit something, which I did. I hit the man's elbow hard enough to make him drop me. Little did I know how close we had gotten to the railroad tracks. When he dropped me, my head hit the train tracks hard enough to daze me. I couldn't breathe or see anything. I laid on the ground near the train tracks coughing and wheezing while I heard the man start laughing again. I was so close to unconssisness, but I had to escape. I kept telling myself that. I stood up, but lost my balance. I got up again and my vision cleared some. Instead of total blackness, everything was just blurry shapes. It didn't matter since it was dark anyway. I saw a large shape coming towards me, but I was so dizzy and so tired…

My stomach exploded in pain. I tasted the metallic take of blood come up my throat. I opened my mouth slightly, and and felt the metallic liquid escape. I coughed the rest up. Laughter echoed in my head as the knife was twisted. I cried out in pain, which was cut short with me coughing up more blood. I don't remember the knife being pulled out before I fell to my knees. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder and across my chest, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I was going to die. My body felt so numb. I let the man kick me around. I didn't care anymore. My last thought before my vision went black was _I'm sorry Al. I let you down…_

* * *

The way he cried out in pain sent gleeful shivers up my spine. I slashed downward from shoulder to hip with my knife, across his chest, making the alchemist cry out in pain. After that, I abandon my knife beside the tracks and kicked him in the chest, sending the boy sprawling backwards a few feet. I waited to see if he would get up and run, but alas, he stayed down. He had landed on his stomach. I walked over to him and watched in amusement as he tried to get up on his hands and knees, but fell back down. I chuckled to myself and knelt down so we were eye-to-eye. He stared blankly ahead, not even noticing me in his face. It was only a matter of minutes before his breathing stopped and those beautiful golden eyes lost there light. I smiled and stood up, dusting off my hands and knees. I took one last look at my previous victim's body before turning and heading back into the woods. I made a mental note of the date. March 12, 1913, the day I killed the Hero Of The People.


End file.
